Perfect
by HELP delete this fucking acct
Summary: Everyone knew it was the sky’s purpose to protect the clouds, to keep them close, to hide them in times of danger. NaruSasu SasuNaru SasukexNaruto NarutoxSasuke PWP smut M


Everyone knew it was the sky's purpose to protect the clouds, to keep them close, to hide them in times of danger. It was the sky's responsibility to stay blue for the clouds, to stay warm and sunny when the clouds needed it most, and to dry up the rain before it fell. But sometimes, the sky couldn't be there, sometimes it was dull, it was absent, _cold_, and sometimes the clouds were grey.

It was the clouds job, however, to soak up the sky's tears, to keep them hidden from the world. The clouds realized, that because of the sky's tears, he was sad too, and he cried.

The sun didn't shine as bright for two and a half years, the drought across Konoha had ended. The sky was dark, dull, gone, and the clouds just weren't the same.

It was the sky's mission to protect the clouds, to keep them close, and that was what he promised to do.

--

Naruto removed the sandals from his feet, the white powder from the Sand Village strewn across the soles, damp from the wet grass of Konoha that night. He didn't mind the carpet as they were tossed carelessly across the off-white, shag rug. He removed his Jounin vest, dropping it by the shoe rack he, ironically, never used. The thick green material was almost a black, dark grey color from lack of cleaning.

Shutting the wooden door behind him, his hands flipped the lock out of habit - Though if a fellow ninja were to come across the apartment, the state of the lock would create no difference. Naruto felt awake as he entered the home, his home, and although he was sure he was alone, he kept an unnatural silence about him.

His mission had been a fairly simple, but time consuming task. Tsunade, by the council, ordered him to escort Gaara, the Kazekage, back to the village. Although it was common sense that Naruto should be one of the various shinobi to lead the mission, he didn't see why it had to be him necessarily. She had said that it was for the younger squad's benefit, but Tsunade really could have chosen any one else - he'd JUST come home from his last mission the day before! It was almost as if she was trying to get rid of him - which knowing Tsunade, she probably was. Achoo.

Gaara was, apparently, very sought after prey, for assassins. They'd gotten attacked twice during the trip to sand. This was also why his clothing was dirtier than Wilber from Charlotte's web - not to mention his skin. On the way back, Naruto hitched a ride with a merchant heading to Fire Country, before walking the rest of the hour back to Konoha. In exchange for free protection of the merchant his name was Jikaru, if he did recall he was offered a place to sleep in the back of the wagon. It was all kind of an irony circle, but Naruto refused to question it and accepted the hospitality, and much needed sleep.

Foregoing drinking until he passed out which seemed rather appealing at the moment His relaxed palm reached out towards the doorknob, the door to his bedroom swinging in the opposite direction with uncanny timing.

Uchihas' were known for such, after all.

He looked completely unsurprised of having Naruto right outside the door at that exact moment, as if there was a premeditated date to be here and now. But Naruto knew just as well as Sasuke that there was no telling for when he was meant to return.

Sasuke's hair was wet, the edges of his clothing damp from what was, apparently, a very recent shower. It was a funny thing, really - This guy, who was always so well kempt. But whenever he took showers, his hair became plastered to his head and his ears poked out oddly.

So there he stood, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, not saying a damn word but just looking at him in a creepy, haunting way - Yes, Naruto knew better than that, but he wasn't necessarily immune.

"You've been gone for six months," The dark haired man inquired in the most odd, neutral way. Sasuke's clean image was marred by his mouth, chewing gum absently. Sasuke was the only person Naruto ever met that could keep their mouth closed while chewing gum. It was astounding, really. His smooth tone was low, as it always was, mature and dark, and Naruto was glad that he still seemed to remember all of these little things while he was gone.

"Longer than that," He couldn't help but say in sheepish reply, his voice becoming hitched behind his teeth. He chuckled a bit, like he always did when he was feeling off, nervous, and when he didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out why he was still standing so far away. He couldn't figure out what day it was. And frankly, he knew not what time it was.

He looked at the floor for a moment, as they were steeped in a most awkward silence. Tension reeked in the air heavily, a kind that he could recognize as belonging solely between him and Sasuke.

What exactly were you _supposed_ to do, when you were far from your lover for so long?

It only took one look from the ANBU Captain for him to understand. "The mission was extended. They thought they'd seen an enemy nin when I was traveling back. Tsunade ordered us to stay longer to investigate, and then-"

"What enemy?" Sasuke interrupted.

"It was a just traitor to Sand. The guy was selling secrets to Sound, But that's all we knew." The way Naruto worded it, it was apparent to Sasuke that the suspect was no longer alive.

"Gaara should have hired his own squad Instead of stealing you for half of the year," Sasuke muttered in annoyance. Naruto grinned him. "- Because that means that he's not right for the job," Sasuke made sure to add.

"Exactly," He shot sarcastically, grinning. "Well, they thought there might've been danger to Konoha as well. I Promised Gaara I'd help out… 'Just didn't know it'd take that long."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blond's kindness, and he almost felt guilt. Almost.

There was sounds of rustling of clothing, footsteps and body movements filling the air suddenly. His back hit the wall twice not that he counted, lighter than he would've expected as Sasuke's forearm pinned his chest and arms down.

Naruto smirked that smirk of his, breathing through his nose. "Miss me?" he asked in a low, husky rumble, a contrast of there previous conversation by a landslide. Sasuke leered down at him only by a good three inches, really, He'd always been taller, beaming grey clouds back to it's blue sky. Naruto beamed, too, looking clearly into his roommate's face just because he could, just for all the times he hadn't.

And then he was doing that thing that you see in movies and think of how sappy it is, where they look at your eyes and then your lips, over and over, making it raw, open and aware of how much they want you, and Naruto almost laughed, and he would have if it weren't Sasuke pinning him to the wall, if it weren't Sasuke staring at his lips.

Naruto soon learned that his neck was inconveniently shorter than he'd like it to be, when decided to be smooth and move in for a kiss.

He supposed that being pinned to a wall helped, too.

Sasuke moved in, too, taking his sweet ass time, until their noses touched only slightly. The dark, wet hair touched his forehead, dripping water lightly down his scarred cheek, but couldn't bring himself to care, not now.

It was a lie, he thought, that people could only focus on one thing like this, even if they'd tried. No, because his mind was dithering, falling apart, a million and one things rushing together at once, and it hurt to be so far away from that mouth that he really couldn't stand it. To be honest, he was thinking of funny little things, things, like how he hoped Sasuke hadn't used all of his favorite shampoo and if there was cake in the refrigerator.

His face contorted in frustration as he craned his neck an another attempt. He could hardly even move his arms. He could only bend them, touching Sasuke's waist. his mouth was slowly opening wider and wider, eyes glued on the Uchiha boy's mouth, his hands clenching Sasuke's damp shirt.

Dark eyes glinted for the slightest moment, some flicker of amusement that made him all the more frustrated. Sasuke breathed in slowly, soundlessly, and Naruto would never have known if he wasn't so focused on those pale lips so close to his. Glancing back to the dark eyes level with his to his mouth again, he was so close until Sasuke's lips formed an 'O' shape, and he blew into Naruto's mouth, not even sparing a touch.

It was hot, melting fire, it was everything that he recognized flooding into him at once. It was molten cinnamon dancing on his tongue, the ghost of what Sasuke really must taste like right now. The taste tingled on his teeth, and rather than being as satisfying as he imagined, it only left him wanting more. Sasuke pulled away from his body, but keeping their faces close, smirking.

"No."

That evil smile was still silently plastered on his face, diverted and perverted and sexy, looking behind him as he walked away from Naruto. Unbuckling his belt, Sasuke had knowing look on his face before turning the corner - And a loud thud sounded, what Naruto could only assume was Sasuke walking straight into the wall.

Stifling a laugh with his hand, Naruto poked his head around the doorway to see Sasuke sitting cross legged on the floor, looking failed with his belt on the floor beside him.

Sasuke was never known for being too good with foreplay.

Naruto laughed, only to receive a glare, before practically sitting in the Raven's lap, balanced on his knees.

"Woah, you were really sexy right there," he said, putting his hands on either side of Sasuke's face. He couldn't stop the bubbling laughter building in his throat.

"…Shut up."

"No, really. That turned me on."

"Assho-"

Naruto brushed his mouth over the older boy's softly, feeling the backfired insult sweep across his lips. Their noses bumped sloppily as Naruto pulled Sasuke onto him, the back of his head thumping against the wall. Sasuke regained his ground, his knees propping up on the floor as he pressed his lips back on Naruto's.

They broke apart momentarily for air, where Sasuke moved his hands to his waist, eyes never leaving eachother, and he pushed their mouths together again.

Sasuke's hands were cold as they ran up Naruto's sides, slipping under his shirt slowly. Rubbing past his stomach, the pale hands brushed over either side of his chest and over his nipples softly with his palms. The calloused skin made Naruto's mouth drop with a shudder, and Sasuke slipped his tongue in narrowly. The corners of Naruto's mouth upturned slightly, and he took to sucking on the pink flesh for a moment, still tasting the sweet cinnamon gum on his breath.

Sasuke urged, not so much as forced him to raise his arms as the fabric passed over his head, throwing the object across the room with some kind of hate. Naruto's lips found their way to Sasuke's once again, nipping lips and brushing their noses together. Tanned hands toyed with the dark hair absently, his thumbs jutting forward and caressing his face. Sasuke's hands returned to Naruto's abdomen like magnets, gliding over his belly button and through his golden trail, delving into his elastic waistband.

Naruto's body moved forward at the unexpected action. A noise of objection curled up in his throat, and he pushed Sasuke on his back before slamming their mouths back together. "Your. Turn." Naruto growled against his mouth. "Bed,"

Sasuke couldn't find himself caring whose turn it was, because within seconds, they were standing, and Naruto tumbled with the pale man until his back fell on the bed, and Naruto yelled frustratingly.

"I got gum on my fucking foot or some shit," he muttered, kicking his left foot about before Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him, telling him to forget about it and just get a move on.

His heartbeat was rapid and his breathing was irregular, and his mouth glistened wet with what came one more kiss. Fingering his way through the button of Sasuke's pants almost too excitedly, with a bit of effort, it was undone and he smiled; until he tried the metal pull.

"Damnit, fucking zipper," he muttered. This is why he wasn't so fond of jeans. Zippers. Suck.

Sasuke, who was on his elbows, now, just looked impatient and somewhat red in the face from Naruto quite obviously eating his face.

He irritably grunted, putting his hand over Naruto's, he guided the zipper down easily and sighed. "After all this time, you're still an idiot."

"After all this time, you're still an asshole," Naruto retorted, pulling the jeans hard from under Sasuke, who slipped and fell back on the bed. The denim fell to the side, long forgotten as Naruto returned to Sasuke's mouth, finding that his shirt was long gone. A hard bulge felt more apparent against his stomach as he crawled on top of Sasuke, and their warm chests collided.

It felt so good, finally, skin on skin. Naruto absently wondered if it was possible to touch to much, and as his hands slid down Sasuke's stomach, he decided that it obviously wasn't when he moved past the waistband of Sasuke's boxers.

But for a moment, he paused, and he stopped eating Sasuke's face just to look at him bizarrely.

One, he was wearing his boxers. His batman ones, to be exact, and anyone who knew the crow knew that he preferred Superman all the way. And two….

"What the hell, Sasuke," His breath shallow, "Your pubes are all soft and stuff."

'"…Uh." Sasuke blinked at the odd accusation; Because, really, what the hell are you supposed to say to something like that?

Naruto smirked, sliding his hand in further and closing around the length, giving one long stroke. "Dammit," Sasuke panted softly, feeling his eyes screw shut. Giving another long stroke, Sasuke's head tilted back, and with a swipe over the head Sasuke arched his back. "It was the fucking conditioner," he breathed, grinding into Naruto's hand. Naruto laughed softly.

"Are you gonna be my Robin, then, Sasuke?"

Sasuke coughed, "Shower," he said, pointedly ignoring his remark.

"Huh?"

Sasuke began pushing him off, "Let's take a shower."

"But why? You just took a -"

Sasuke growled, becoming more and more frustrated. "Stupid idiot, Come take a shower with me so we can f-" but he was cut off by Naruto's hand tugging away to the bathroom, where he pinned the raven to the tiled wall of the shower under the shower head and turned on the water, yelping loudly, because it was motherfucking _cold_.

"Fuckin damnit," he exclaimed with exaggeration, because only Naruto would forget to take his boxers off before climbing into the shower. Sasuke leaned against the wall as Naruto tried to pull off the insufferable, inconvenient fabric from his lower half with mild success.

Sasuke looked rather funny when he returned to his face, dark black bangs covering the majority of his face and was looked much like a dark cloud over his head, pouring water down. He scoffed.

Naruto laughed and moved under the shower head, brushing the dark hairs out of Sasuke's face with his fingers.

"Fucking ow. OW," He yelped loudly, moving away from Naruto's touch. He stuck his palm over his left eye before looking back up from beneath his dark bangs. "You got fucking dirt in my eye," he whined angrily.

"_Fucking_ dirt?"

Sasuke glared with his one good eye.

"Okayokay. Lemme see," he demanded, but he couldn't stop his soft laughter and his wide grin, moving Sasuke's hand and his hair away from his face. Cupping his pale face, he laughed even harder at the scowl of the Uchiha and his left eye screwed shut, looking rather defeated and disgruntled from under the water.

"I fuckin' love you, man," and he smirked kindly but nonetheless amused, kissing his eye then his nose. Sasuke sighed. That was so Naruto. So cheesy. But Sasuke turned his head away, because if he didn't Naruto might've seen his somewhat smile.

"Welcome home."


End file.
